Delapan Kurang Lima
by madeh18
Summary: Manusia itu tempatnya salah dan lupa. Kalau tidak pernah lupa, tidak akan ada media seperti buku untuk mencatat, dan semacamnya. So? Lupa itu wajar. Kalau "lupa"nya tidak wajar? Bagaimana? / CollageIndo!AU / [untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh]


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui.  
**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

.

Hari itu hari Senin. Iya, Senin. Kalau jamannya sekolah dulu sih, wajar ya Senin itu _something_ yang mengganggu. Semacam monster rutin setiap minggunya. Nah kalau kuliah –katanya sih, seharusnya tidak seperti itu lagi, kan?

Seharusnya sih...

Karma menguap malas. Sepagi ini harus mendengarkan kuliah dari dosen yang sangat tidak menarik, Bu Irina. Iya, tidak menarik (menurut Karma), mata kuliahnya apalagi. Kalau Taiga sih mungkin sangat tertarik –hanya karena **sesuatu** yang dimiliki dosennya. **/uhuk**

 _Kenapa jadi mikir aneh-aneh dah ini?_ Karma menghela napas bosan, benar-benar tidak ada yang menarik. Kenapa ya?

 _Oh!_ Karma baru menyadari sesuatu setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. Maklum, hobinya duduk di belakang, jadi terlihat semua siapa saja dan sedang apa.

Dan Karma tidak menemukan surai pirang stroberi barang sehelai pun.

 _Kemana si Gakudut?_ Padahal semalam baru saja mereka _nongkrong_ bareng dengan beberapa teman sekelas. Tapi ia dan yang lainnya masuk kuliah kok.

Masa sih sakit? Jangan-jangan kopi susu yang diminumnya semalam kadaluwarsa?

Bukannya mau peduli, masalahnya Karma yang mengajak Gakushu ikutan jadi **anak malem**. Kan bisa gawat kalau terjadi apa-apa.

"To, Gakushu mana dah?" Tanyanya berbisik pada Hiroto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Hiroto menjawab cepat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _handphone_ nya. "Lah, mana gue tau. Kan lu yang semalem nganter dia pulang?"

"Iya sih, tapi sampe sekarang ngga ada kabar. Gue takut semalem dia keracunan. Ntar gue yang diminta tanggung jawab sama bapaknya."

"Ya tinggal halalin aja sih."

"Bego." Karma jadi jengkel. Temannya yang satu ini sudah tidak memperhatikan kuliah, kalau berbicara malah _ngelantur_.

Hiroto terkikik pelan, "Yaudah sih LIN* aja."

"Ngga di _read_."

"Kesiangan kali, bolos dikit ngga apa-apa kan?"

"Emangnya dia itu kita apa?

"Yang bener itu, emangnya dia itu **elu** apa?" Hiroto _sweatdrop_ , lalu kembali fokus dengan _handphone_ nya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ingatkan Gakushu untuk tidak ikutan _ngopi_ malam-malam dengan teman kelasnya jika besok kuliah pagi!

Kepalanya pusing. Bukan, ini bukan karena _hangover_. Semalam ia jadi sulit tidur, lalu baru bisa tidur lewat tengah malam. Kantung matanya semakin besar saja. Padahal bukan untuk belajar seperti biasanya. Iya, semalam dia justru tidur-tiduran _ngga jelas_. berusaha tidur tapi tidak bisa.

O _h, kasihan. Oh, kasihan. Aduh, kasihan._ Ini kenapa jadi terlintas OSTnya Upin Ipin deh?

Seketika langkahnya terhenti saat menangkap sosok sang dosen sudah ada di depan kelas dari luar jendela. _Kok cepet amat udah masuk?_

Gakushu mempercepat langkahnya. Lalu membuka pintu perlahan. "Permisi, Bu."

Ruangan kelas tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Gakushu bingung. Kenapa jadi ia yang paling terlambat?

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang, Gakushu?" Bu Irina bertanya sambil menyilangkan tangan.

Gakushu melirik jam tangannya, "Di jam saya, jam delapan kurang lima menit, Bu."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cekikikan beberapa temannya. _Apa sih?_

"Ya di jam saya juga jam delapan kurang lima menit."

 _Terus?_ Gakushu menatap sang dosen, mencari jawaban. "Masuk jam delapan, kan? Bu?"

Sampai akhirnya, Yuuma yang duduk di barisan paling depan, cukup dekat dengannya dan Bu Irina berkata, "Kita kan masuk **jam tujuh** , Shu." sambil tersenyum menahan tawa.

 _Hah?_

 _Jadi?_

 _Hari ini?_

 _Hari Senin?_

"HAHAHAHA." Ledakan tawa muncul dari berbagai penjuru kelas.

Tidak sih, ini lebay. Hanya terdengar dari barisan paling belakang, tepatnya hanya Karma yang terlihat sangat menikmati wajah Gakushu yang sekarang seperti orang bodoh.

Yang lain tertawa biasa, tidak habis pikir di pagi yang membosankan ini, teman sekelasnya yang paling serius, teladan, rajin, dll, anak dosen pula, sampai terlambat **satu jam** , tapi tidak sadar.

 _Kebanyakan gaul sama Karma sih sekarang._ _  
_

"Ya sudah, kamu duduk saja dulu. Masih ada sekitar 40 menit." Bu Irina segera melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Gakushu segera duduk di dekat Yuuma yang kebetulan kosong. Menatap papan tulis dengan pikiran entah kemana.

 _Gue kira hari Rabu_. Katanya membela diri, entah pada siapa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam itu, Gakushu dan ayahnya makan malam di depan televisi. Menu hari ini hanya nasi goreng yang lewat depan rumah barusan. Asisten rumah tangga mereka sedang pulang kampung selama seminggu. Selama seminggu itu pula mereka berdua selalu membeli makanan dari luar.

Selesai makan, ayahnya terlihat sibuk menatap layar laptop, sambil mengetik tentu saja. Sedangkan Gakushu sibuk mengganti _channel_ karena tidak ada yang menarik.

"Oh iya, Shu." Tiba-tiba ayahnya memanggil. Masih sibuk mengganti _channel_ , Gakushu hanya merespon, "Hn."

"Di jam laptop ayah, sudah jam delapan kurang lima menit loh."

Gakushu segera beranjak menuju kamarnya, bersamaan dengan remot televisi dan baterainya yang kini terpisah dan tergeletak di lantai.

 _SIALAN!_ Teriaknya dalam hati mendengar ayahnya terkikik geli.

.

.

* * *

 **Note:** Ini receh atau garing? Huhu

H-1 tapi masih bingung apa itu receh karena selera humor saya justru sepertinya garing, maafiiin saya yaa **fumate** , makasih sekali lagi eventnya.

Berkenan untuk review? (;

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

Belum sirna rasa jengkel akibat ayahnya, hampir saja _handphone_ nya menjadi korban kedua setelah remot televisi. Berniat ingin mengecek apakah ada pengumuman penting, percakapan grup kelasnya sekarang justru dipenuhi dengan percakapan sampah. Rasanya ingin _left_ grup, tapi macam bocah banget. _Ugh_.

.

.

.

 **Karma**

Udah jam delapan kurang lima menit ya? **19.55**

HAHAHAHA **19.55**

.

.

.

Tanpa repot-repot membaca keseluruhan percakapan sampah tersebut, Gakushu segera menyimpan _handphone_ nya dengan kasar di meja. Lalu pergi tidur lebih awal dari biasanya.


End file.
